Musou OROCHI Z
'Musou Orochi Z ' (無双OROCHI Z) is a game that combines Warriors Orochi and Warriors Orochi 2 in a single game. It was tentatively titled Warriors Orochi: The Collective for international releases, but localization efforts have been canceled. The new characters, costumes, and voice option were made available in various regions as the PSP port for Warriors Orochi 2. Changes *The game has 12 new stages, two new movies, more cutscenes, additional character interactions, and a handful of new songs made for the compilation. One track in particular is Orochi's Theme, something that was expected to be created by the sound director. Graphics have also been upgraded significantly from previous ports. *Though the game aims to entail both titles, characters play like their Warriors Orochi 2 counterparts in either story. There is no way to revert the change. *Each player in 2P mode is now able to choose their own team of characters independent of the other player. *Minor changes to maps, participating generals, songs for battles, and events have occurred. For instance, Kazumasu Takigawa replaces Toshiie to extinguish the flames at Honnoji in the Warriors Orochi Samurai story. Wu Zhang Plains now plays the Dynasty Warriors 3 version of the map's theme. *Treasures are now spread out between both titles and requirements for retrieving them have been tweaked. *Requirements for unlocking Dream Stages from Warriors Orochi 2 are slightly more lenient than before. Many stages, such as Battle of Yan Province and Encounter at Nan Zhong, only require that each participating character is unlocked. *Story mode stages are marked in chronological order with Warriors Orochi acting as the first eight stages. Completing the first game is needed to unlock the second game, which lists the sequel's previous stage 1 as "stage 9" (excluding the Orochi story). *Most characters now have a total of eight images for their individual image gallery. Dodomeki, Gyuki, and Orochi X do not have image galleries. *Four possible costumes exists for each character. The Dynasty Warriors characters can unlock their Dynasty Warriors 6 costumes and Samurai Warriors characters can unlock their alternate outfits from Samurai Warriors or Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends. Characters who weren't available in these games obtain a new look. For the Dynasty Warriors characters, only the outfits and hairstyle change; facial features and weapons from their regular models remain. Dodomeki, Gyuki, and Orochi X do not have alternate costumes. Characters Two new characters are added in the game and it additionally features Dodomeki and Gyuki as fully-playable characters. While the last two characters still have the same requirements for unlocking them, the newer characters are available at the start of the game in Free Mode under the "Other 2" section. *Dodomeki *Gyuki *Benkei *San Zang Modes Dream Mode New dream modes are also included into the game. They will include characters who previously didn't have a dream mode in Warriors Orochi 2. New Stages Versus Mode Retains the same mechanics as before but players can additionally compete with a computer opponent. Trophies Bugs and Glitches A lot of them were fixed with patch updates but here are the notable ones that still remain. ;Disappearing Benkei :Have Benkei equipped with a weapon that has "Highflier" on it (this upgrade allows characters to jump during charge attacks). Perform his C2 where he digs underneath the ground. At the moment he's underneath the ground, try to jump cancel out of the charge. The timing is really difficult to nail and the frame of error is short. If it's performed quick enough, the sound effect for Benkei rising out of the ground will play but his character model will not be visible. He can still be controlled as though he has reemerged but it may take some time to get used to his invisibility. ;No weapon for 2nd player :This glitch only affects the character cutscenes during battle. If the 2nd player triggers the stage's movie event between characters, their characters will have the 1st player's costumes and will have no weapon visible during the movie. Allusions *San Zang's outfit appears as extra content in Ninja Gaiden Sigma II. External Links * Official Japanese site * Official Taiwanese site * Official Korean site * Opening movie * Video showing 4th costumes Category:Games